hypothetical_elementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Elements Wikia:Chat/Logs/2 April 2016
02:41 Wb 02:41 did you read the thread I linked? 02:41 I accidentally left I'm on Mobile 02:41 ^ 02:41 Ok 02:41 Anyway, did you read Nkech's thread? 02:41 ^ 02:42 Hi Sass 02:42 http://hypothetical-roller-coasters.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:148 02:42 Hi Doug 02:42 Hey PFM! 02:42 Hi sass & pfm 02:42 Hey PFM 02:42 Hi PFM'S TERM 02:42 Hi Darren 02:42 ? 02:42 Hi PFM :p 02:42 :/ 02:43 "PFM'S TERM" 02:43 legit. :/ 02:43 Doug answer the question 02:43 okay, Douglas, what the fuck is that supposed to mean? 02:43 wrong emoji. :p 02:43 I 02:43 ..... 02:43 :/ 02:43 Douglas answer the question 02:43 "I" 02:43 What the hell??? 02:43 ^ 02:43 Never test on Doug's wiki :p 02:43 I meant to say hi of master 02:43 What? 02:44 American English, please. 02:44 Doug I'm serious! 02:44 Listen to Darren 02:44 Are you going to answer us or you are going to ignore us for no reason? 02:44 ^ 02:45 Did you reqd the thread and will you stop socking? 02:45 Doug, I have had enough with you. Quit this lame ignoring act and answer the question. 02:45 ignoring us will not get you anywhere. 02:46 ^ 02:46 Whst's the question again? 02:46 You know what it is? 02:46 *. 02:46 Oh yeah HHW 02:46 http://hypothetical-roller-coasters.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:148 02:46 Did you read the thread and will you stop socking? 02:46 ^ 02:46 Just scroll up 02:46 ^ 02:47 "Did you read the thread and will you stop socking?" 02:47 There is the question - so you have no excuse not to answer 02:47 ^ 02:47 ANSWER IT. NOW. 02:47 ^ 02:47 Answer it or I will ban you 02:48 ^ 02:48 YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO ANSWER THE QUESTION 02:48 Lancemoon? Are you there? We need to talk. Answer us. 02:48 DOUGLAS LAST CHANCE! 02:49 First of all how are you figuring users like Ryan Lopez are me. 02:49 No, YOU answer OUR questions first 02:49 ^ 02:49 ^ 02:49 50 seconds 02:49 Neutrality. :/ 02:49 WILL YOU STOP SOCKPUPPETING? 02:49 40 seconds 02:49 40 seconds 02:49 Ninja'd :p 02:49 30 seconds 02:49 30 seconds 02:50 Ninja'd again :p 02:50 Time is running out. Respond NOW. 02:50 Yes I will stop sockpuppeting if you get over a little cuss word in a fake Facebook account that dosen't exist! 02:50 DOUG, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T ANSWER NOW, THINGS WILL JUST GET WORSE. 02:50 25 seconds 02:50 Oh. 02:50 HH I got this 02:50 20 seconds 02:50 Really? 02:50 15 seconds 02:50 Did we ever said it was due to that? 02:50 Nope. 02:50 10 seconds 02:50 9 02:50 didn't he just answer? 02:50 8 02:50 7 02:50 Time is running out Douglas 02:50 6 02:50 5 02:50 Not the right answer 02:50 JUST ANSWER. 02:50 4 02:50 It's not because of that. It is because you kept socking and socking and socking 02:50 3 02:50 2 02:50 1 02:50 Answer now! 02:50 zero 02:51 That was your last chance Douglas 02:51 I won't till I at least get a trial! 02:51 Nope. 02:51 FUCK NO 02:51 NO TRIAL!!!!! 02:51 You won't get a trial. 02:51 I have a Idea 02:51 Get rekt 02:51 NO BUREAUCRAT EITHER 02:51 PM me, Bob. I've got an idea 02:52 I don't care about bereucrat at the moment 02:52 Answer 02:52 Fine your banned 02:52 Well, you're not going to return after all the sockpuppets you did, to evade your ban several times. 02:52 Bye Douglas. 02:53 Guys, not yet 02:53 I've got an idea 02:53 Okay... 02:53 In fact, when you joined Wikia, you violated a rule. :/ 02:53 And this rule is called COPPA. 02:53 And even a Federal LAW 02:53 ^ 02:53 ^ 02:53 CO 02:53 "CO"? 02:53 What? 02:54 That's what I meant to type 02:54 Well, still, you violated a federal law when you joined Wikia. 02:54 ^ 02:54 In fact, you did lie about your age before. 02:54 Okay, I've reached a consensus. 02:55 YHB account? 02:55 Douglas 02:55 Yes. 02:55 Yes Dane 02:55 Yep 02:55 We will give you a 5 minute trial right here in chat. 02:55 For what? 02:56 if you get a majority number of "Yes" votes, you will be unblocked from HHW 02:56 Which account? 02:56 if you get a majority "no" votes, you will be globalled from wikia again. 02:56 Right here, right now. 02:56 Time begins now 02:56 I am opening up voting starting now. 02:57 I'm neutral 02:57 Darren, i think the votes were supposed to go into a PM.... 02:57 I'm voting No. 02:57 Nvm 02:57 I will vote No. 02:57 I'm voting no as well. 02:57 I vote.... 02:57 no. 02:57 Okay, just let me know what your vote is and I can tally it up. 02:57 I vote no 02:58 0 yes, 4 no, 1 abstain so far. 02:58 Seriously everybody is gonna vote no because the reasons. 02:58 I vote yes 02:58 You don't get to decide. 02:58 The Person on trial does not get a vote. 02:58 IDK why I voted 02:58 You can't vote for yourself. 02:58 1 yes 4 nos one neutral 02:58 ^^ 02:58 0 yes 4 no 1 abstain 02:58 Nope, the "yes" vote is invalid 02:59 @Darren 02:59 3 minutes left of voting. 02:59 Let's make this like a court case 02:59 Doug, why do you think you should come back to HHW? 02:59 PFM hasn't voted yet :p 02:59 No. 02:59 PFM is a bot that wouldn't be fair. 02:59 ^ 02:59 ^ 02:59 Exactly. 02:59 Ok. 02:59 Because I can redeem myself. 02:59 Sorry PFM 02:59 It's okay. 03:00 well, what will you do to convince us that you have changed? 03:00 ^ 03:00 You said you have and you haven't 03:00 Since you clearly haven't from what I have looked at. 03:00 We thought you did before, but obviously that's not the case now, Doug 03:00 If you had changed you wouldn't be constantly sockpuppeting. 03:01 ^ 03:01 Not cuss permanently now,be nicer,not sockpuppet! 03:01 That is not a good reason, for me... 03:01 You have been doing that this ENTIRE time. 03:01 ^ 03:01 ^ 03:01 And how can we believe you, Doug, after all you've done in the past month? 03:01 What is there to convince us that you have changed? 03:01 You just won't stop sockpuppeting no matter what we tell you to do. 03:02 It's just an empty promise - you say you won't do it, and you STILL continue to do it! 03:02 ^ 03:02 Maybe if you had behaved properly over the past 5 months it would be a plausible statement. 03:02 ^ 03:02 ^ 03:02 ^ 03:02 but if you haven't behaved up until 5 minutes from now then it makes no sense. 03:02 We at one point considered unblocking you when you turned 13. But you blew your chance. 03:02 ^ 03:03 Come on 03:03 If you show us you can behave for a year, or two, or three, then maybe we will unblock you. 03:03 ^ 03:03 Otherwise, you stand a 0% chance of being unblocked. 03:03 It's your choice. 03:03 Besides, you have violated lots of rules.... from a big wiki's policies to the federal law... 03:03 If you ever want to see HHW again at some point, don't sock puppet. 03:03 Douglas I'm sorry this is the truth 03:03 IK 03:04 Doug, do you realize your parents could be thrown in jail because they let you violate COPPA? 03:04 "IK" is not a good answer. 03:04 ^ @Sassmaster 03:04 ^ 03:04 I could take you to federal court if I wanted to over this entire thing. 03:04 I'm beginning to reach that point. 03:04 Thrown in jail? 03:05 yes. 03:05 Yes, COPPA is a Federal Law. 03:05 Ever heard of COPPA? 03:05 Yes 03:05 Woah 03:05 You have to realize you are just hurting yourself over this. And don't say "IK", because it seems you don't understand what I and the admins are talking about. 03:05 "The Children's Online Privacy Protection Act of 1998 (COPPA) is a United States federal law, located at 15 U.S.C." 03:06 so if you don't want your parents in court, stop acting like a fuckwit and listen to our directions, Douglas. 03:06 Douglas, why can't you be like Cardozo and the other underage users. They accepted their bans and never sockpuppeted. 03:06 ^ 03:06 Just gut out your ban and leave us alone. 03:06 Because I'm different from them in ways. 03:06 Should we ban him from HEW? 03:06 Oh, that's easy to identify. 03:06 No, you are worse than them in ways. 03:06 ^ 03:07 ^^ 03:07 Me Dylan are still friends. 03:07 You didn't get on for 5 months, you can live without. 03:07 What that has to do with it? 03:07 Why do you want back on HHW so badly? 03:07 ^ 03:07 Because I was busy 03:07 What Cardozo even has to do with this? 03:07 Will you die without it? 03:07 He is nothing like you. 03:07 Then why dose he have my IP 03:07 @Doug being "busy" is the worst fucking excuse I have ever seen. 03:08 He doesn't have the same IP. 03:08 He doesn't, Douglas. 03:08 ^^ 03:08 ^^ 03:09 Ok 03:09 Hey Hype! 03:09 Hi Hype 03:09 Hey Hype 03:09 Hi Hypercane 03:09 hi. 03:09 Hi Hope 03:09 *hype 03:09 "Hope". 03:09 we've got all the tanks here right now ready to shoot you down at any second, Douglas. 03:09 Tanks? 03:09 Figuratively, not literally. 03:09 Doug, face it. You've LOST. 03:09 Should we ban Doug here? 03:09 Not until we get him to leave us alone. 03:09 Yes, when he answers us. 03:10 After this is over, yes. @Darren 03:10 Okay 03:10 Douglas I want you to reply honestly. You were CycloneAshlyn2002, right? 03:10 ^ 03:10 Yes 03:10 For sure 03:10 So, Doug, do you want to get globalled? To get blocked again? To violate another rule? To impersonate? 03:10 ^ 03:11 Yes I was Ashlyn. 03:11 Finally. The truth! 03:11 ^ 03:11 ^ 03:11 ^ 03:11 ^ 03:12 ^ 03:12 if we can't global you, we will be heavily watching you on wikia. 03:12 Toaster Detected: Nkech 03:12 Ok weird 03:12 Though you deserve to be globalled. 03:12 Not a thing you do on wikia will not be seen through our eyes. 03:14 . 03:14 Understood Douglas? Will you knock off the sockpuppeting and leave us alone? 03:14 ^ 03:15 ^ 03:15 Because if you don't, we can contact Wikia staff and get you globalled. 03:16 Just leave us alone. Please. 03:17 Forever. 03:17 Ok 03:18 So you swear that you will never sockpuppet again? 03:19 And he left without an answer. 03:20 :/ 03:22 Hello! 03:22 Lance left he was just here 03:23 I'm waiting for him to return 03:26 i`m back 03:26 Wb 03:26 Thx 03:26 Np. 03:27 Wb Doug 03:27 wb 03:27 Thanks 03:27 Hi Bob 03:27 np 03:27 Wb 03:27 (again) :p 03:28 So, we are going to pick up right where we left off: 03:28 "So you swear that you will never sockpuppet again?" 03:28 03:28 Ok, Douglas, I would like to say this. We are sick of this needless arguing with you. We just want for you to leave us alone and we will leave you alone. So do you swear that you won't ever sockpuppet to get on HHW again? 03:28 yes 03:29 Okay then. 03:29 Dont break your promise! 03:29 ^ 03:29 ok 03:29 If you do I'm banning you here Doug for a YEAR 03:29 Go right ahead - he only cares about HHW anyway 03:30 And he left again :/ 03:30 ...... 03:31 Hi Hype 03:31 Wb Hype 03:32 Hi. 2016 04 02